This invention is related to a fluid flow control device or valve which employs a weighted ball of a conical shape cooperating with one or more seats of a spherical configuration in a flow channel under predetermined conditions. More particularly, the flow control valve disclosed automatically stops the flow of water in an underground sprinkling system when an associated sprinkler head is damaged or removed and additionally seals the system against ground water when the water pressure on the line is substantially reduced.